The Future Looks Good
by bruninhagalle
Summary: The morning after their first time and the hard conversation they needed to have. Post Season 2 Finale.


**A/N:** Hi, guys! Here I am again. How could I not be? WHAT A FINALE, YOU GUYS! OUR BABIES ARE MARRIED! Not even in my wildest dreams I imagined this season finale going down the way it did. Well played, Martin Gero. Well played. We can only hope he gives us a lot of Jeller flashbacks, huh? And in one of them, I'd love to see the morning after their first time. And I would very much like to see them having a serious conversation about every bad thing that happened between them. They deserve it. Give it to us, Gero. Meanwhile, I can give you guys this. I hope you like it!

To all of you who reviewed my last fanfic (Let It All Go), I would like to thank you so much! It means the world to me. I'm sorry I couldn't get to reply, life was crazy back then (studies and work and all of these things). I promise I'll reply the reviews of this story. Thank you again!

To my beta reader of all times, thank you, Thaís! You are the absolutely best! Love you!

* * *

" _You see, I had this crazy dream last night  
This man, he talked to me  
He told me everything that's good and bad about my history_

 _But he said that you are  
You are the future  
He said that you are  
You are the future  
And the future looks good."  
_  
 _Future Looks Good - OneRepublic_

* * *

It had to be a dream.

It was the only possible explanation running through her fuzzy head as she slowly woke up.

It couldn't be real the amazing feel of Kurt's lips against the back of her neck, or how his right arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, his hand splayed on her belly.

It was even less real the way their bodies were pressed together, her back to his chest, their legs tangled up and both of them completely naked.

She opened her eyes and blinked against the sunlight. Her body stirred and she turned around to face him, never leaving the circle of his arms, so she could actually see him and believe last night had happened and this morning was very much real.

She found him already wide awake and with his blue eyes staring at her. There was a smile on his lips and a light on his eyes that she had never seen before. It was so happy and so pure that it took her breath away.

"Morning, Jane."- He whispered, his voice deep and husky.

"Morning, Kurt." – She placed a hand on his chest, tangled one of her legs with both of his once more and used her other arm to support her head, so she could fully look at him from above.

Her eyes traveled across his face, taking him in first thing in the morning. His hair was disheveled from the pillow and from her hands, she thought with a burst of happiness. They had made love. _Love_. She had never felt so cherished. And she was sure no one had ever loved her or worshiped her body like he'd done, including in her past life.

She couldn't help but smile as memories of last night – her favorites so far in this new life she was making for herself – flashed through her mind.

"What are you thinking?"

His voice made her focus on his eyes again and they just stared at each other for a few silent seconds, Jane contemplating what she could say to this man that could truly translate what she was feeling.

"I'm thinking…" – She said, as the hand that was on his chest moved to cup his jaw. – "I'm thinking I've never felt this happy."

His smile grew at her words and one of his hands left her back to palm her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Me too, Jane. Me too."

She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his beating heart. If a year ago she was terrified she didn't have any memories, now she could only be relieved to have become this new person.

This better human being.

She was Jane.

 _His_ Jane.

And together, they had not only saved the world but each other multiple times, both literally and figuratively.

Kurt bent down and kissed her on the top of her head, saying his next words against her hair.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay."

He was well aware he didn't deserve her decision, not after everything he put her through. Somehow she found a way to forgive him and he was not going to waste the chance she had given him. Sometimes he wondered how she could ever doubt her big and good heart.

Jane's head lifted from his torso and their eyes locked again. She saw the truth of his words reflecting there, and something else, something darker and tormented. And then something he said last night entered her head.

 _I didn't think you were coming._

For obvious reasons, she hadn't had the time to process his words. At the moment, the only thing in her head was the words _she_ had to say to _him_.

"Did you really think I wouldn't come last night?"

It seemed stupid to think it, he knew it now. Yesterday, everything felt so final and he knew if she decided to just leave, she didn't owe them absolutely anything. In fact, it was the completely opposite: the entire team owed her their lives, their country in one piece and a big fat apology.

"You didn't owe us anything, Jane. You _don't_ owe _me_ anything. I thought if you wanted to leave all of this behind, everyone would understand it. It would kill me but I would understand it."

She smiled a little at his last sentence and the careless way he said it. She really liked this open-to-communication Weller.

"There are a lot of things I wish I could leave behind about last year…" – She started, her voice trailing off at the pain that surged in his eyes. Her hand returned to his face, now sweetly tracing its lines, willing whatever was on his mind to go away. When he seemed to focus on her again, she continued. – "Things I did to you, to this team. Things I should have done completely different."

He nodded, knowing exactly where she was coming from. They had even admitted days ago that if they could change some things from their past, they would.

"But you said it yourself, Kurt. All of this… that led me to you. And you to me. And that is something I would never want to undo. None of it. Especially not last night and this moment right here."

She opened a tentative smile, trying to bring him back from whatever his head went. He didn't reciprocate it but in a quick move, he rolled her and covered half of her body with half of his. His serious face was mere inches away from hers, his eyes looking at her as if he could see directly into her soul.

"Thank you, Jane." – His voice was thick with emotion and she knew whatever he was going to say would go straight to her heart. – "Thank you for forgiving me after everything I did to you." – He didn't need to list them but he would so she could know he was aware of the hurt she put her through. – "I'm sorry for arresting you without giving you a chance to explain yourself. For letting the CIA take you."

"Kurt…"- Her hand cupped the back of his neck, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to go back to those terrible moments but part of her knew they had to do this before going forward with whatever was going on between them.

"No, let me say it. I need to say it so you can be sure I'm perfectly aware of how royally I almost screwed everything up."

She nodded, tightening her hand on his nape, bracing herself for the impact of his words.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you first rejoined the team. I'm sorry for losing sight of my feelings for you and sleeping with Nas in the process. I'm sorry I let you go fight Sandstorm on your own, as if it was your sole responsibility, never knowing if I was going to see you alive the next day. It terrified me but I didn't stop it. I should have stopped it all. I'm so sorry, Jane."

He carefully wiped away the tears that were falling down her face, not realizing he was also crying until she did the same with his tears.

"I deserved it all, Kurt. You don't have to,"

"No. No, you didn't." – He cut her off. – "You deserved a chance to explain yourself before all of these things happened. And I didn't give it to you. I'll never forgive myself but I'm really happy you could found a way in your heart to do it because, Jane..."

He stopped, taking his time to just look at this woman that changed his entire life. His heart felt lighter now, after saying what he knew they both needed to hear, and he couldn't resist leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers, his next words breathed against her lips.

"Because, Jane, you're stuck with me now. You could have just run away from this mess of a man here but for some unfathomable reason you decided to stay and I'm not letting you go ever again."

She let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head at his portrait of himself.

"You sell yourself very short, Kurt Weller because I couldn't have found a better man." – He was going to protest, but she pushed him slightly away – she wanted to see his eyes from a better angle - and gave him a look that said it was her turn now.

"You are not perfect, Kurt, just as I'm not perfect. And if you get to apologize, I want to do that too. I want us to start this thing between us with the past really behind us. So…" – She licked her lips and looked at him with the same intensity and vulnerability he had done minutes ago. If nothing else, she did owe him the absolute truth. – "I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry for not going to you after discovering I did this to myself. I'm sorry for Oscar killing Mayfair. I'm deeply sorry for using fabricated memories of Taylor. I'm sorry for what my family did to you. I'm really sorry for everything."

His hands wove in her hair and he just looked at her, absorbing this moment of forgiveness between them. This conversation should have taken place months ago but between the fight against Sandstorm and Roman and a million other problems, they never stopped to do it, to have this heart to heart they deserved so much.

She watched as his somber expression turned to one of pure joy, as if he was letting go of the weight of the guilt he was carrying around since everything fell apart between them. She also started to smile, letting out a heavy sigh and feeling exactly the same way he was.

"I love you, Jane. So damn much." – His voice was quiet, sure and his eyes were shining with so much happiness she felt her own brimming with happy tears. She would never get tired of hearing him say these three precious words.

"I love you too, Kurt. Very, very much."

He shook his head, as he had done the night before when she uttered these same words, as if not believing she could feel the same way about him. She laughed, flipping him and ended up sprawled all over him.

She closed the space between them and slowly kissed his lips, savoring his mouth without a care in the world. He placed one hand on her back, keeping her on top of him and the other hand framed her face, angling it to the side so he could deepen the kiss.

She moaned - a sound that he decided was his favorite in the entire world the moment he heard it for the first time – as he shifted beneath her and his hardening erection hit her where she wanted him the most. He swallowed the sound, his hand abandoning her face and cupping one of her breasts.

They made love for the fourth time that morning, losing themselves in each other over and over again.

She was still on top of him, catching her breath after the amazing orgasm that had rocked her body when his stomach rumbled loudly and they laughed at the noise.

"I'll tell you what, Jane," – She mumbled something against his skin, too spent to lift her head. – "We'll take a shower and then I'll make us breakfast. And then we can go by your place," – He felt her tense at the mention of her safe house and his arms squeezed her harder - "You can grab some clothes and you can spend the rest of our days off here with me. What do you say? Would you like that?"

She did raise her head this time, her heart fluttering at his plan.

"We have days off?"

"Of course we do. We earned it. We have the rest of the week which gives us four days to do anything we want. Would you spend your days with me?"

She nodded, grinning like he had just promised her the moon. Of course she would spend her free days with him. If she was lucky, she hoped she could spend the _rest_ of her days with him.

"Yes, Kurt. I can't think of anything I want more."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his mind already trying to figure out how to keep her in his apartment for the rest of his life. Maybe he could just return her safe house back to the FBI so she wouldn't have an option but move in with him. Was it too soon?

 _Slow down, Weller._

"Well, I can." – His voice assumed a teasing tone, his hands starting to tickle her. She squealed, a sound he didn't know she could produce – or that she was ticklish, for that matter – and roller her to her side, once again covering her body with his. – "I would very much like to eat."

"You are full of wonderful ideas, Assistant Director Weller."

"Let's just eat first. I'll make you the best breakfast you've ever eaten." – He opened a convinced smile, pecking her quickly on the lips and getting himself out of the bed. He found his boxers and put it on, extending a hand to help her join him.

"I was wrong before, you know," – She said, using that playful tone he loved so much, as she bent down, found her underwear and then proceeded to pick his shirt and slip it over her frame. She smiled at the intense look he was giving her, the exact effect she wanted. – "You _are_ perfect."

He hauled her to him, kissing her deeply, not resisting her in his shirt or her mischievous side that only seemed to make an appearance with him. A delighted voice in his mind reminded him he'd never have to resist her anymore.

They only stepped back when oxygen was necessary but she still kept her arms around his neck.

"If you don't stop distracting me, we'll never make it to the kitchen today." – He growled against her bird tattoo.

She laughed out loud, a sound he promised himself to draw out of her every day for the rest of their lives.

She deserved all the happiness in the world.

 _They both did._

"Are you complaining?"

"No. _Never_." – He sucked at her neck, wanting to mark her but stopping himself short. She'd definitely kick his ass.

She pressed herself against him, murmuring against his ear. – "Who is the one doing the distracting now?"

Her voice brought him back and he put his hands on her hips, taking a step back to regain some sort of self control.

"Come on, let's eat."

He took one of her hands and led her to the kitchen.

And he was right; it was the best breakfast she could remember eating. And not only because of the food, but especially because of his happy smile and eyes looking at her from across the table. Or how one of his hands would casually cover one of hers, his fingers playing with hers. Or how their legs constantly touched beneath the table.

It ended up being the perfect morning with the perfect man. And she could only hope it was the beginning of the best life she would have the chance to live so far.

And she was absolutely thankful she was doing this with him.

Her starting point.

 _Always._


End file.
